The Art of Seduction
by Xeno's Paradox
Summary: Not primarily about seduction as one might think, but more about using what you have...to get what you want. Hopefully it'll be better than it sounds.


**Chapter 1**

Jack Sparrow strode through the busy streets of Port Augusta receiving no shortage of disapproving looks. A swung his left arm out beside him as he walked and every now and then a look of amusement would flicker across his face. His long dreadlocks swayed as he whipped round the corner into a small side street off the main road. This street lacked the aristocratic style of the rest of Port Augusta and was in fact rather dirty and shabby looking. Jack slowed as he reached the end of the street and he came to an abrupt halt at a small red door with peeling paint causing the beads in his hair to smack him hard across his nose. Rubbing it, he raised and eyebrow then ran his hands along the wooden doorframe before putting his ear slyly to the door. The muffled noises gave away exactly what was going on inside. Jack grinned widely revealing all his gold-capped teeth, which glinted in the morning sun – he should have guessed she'd be with a customer. Still grinning, Jack pushed open the door.

Gasps came from the room occupants as Jack Sparrow walked into the room, unabashed and fully aware of what he was walking in on. A young man and a slightly older girl were laying in an old but regal looking bed, the man totally naked, the girl wearing little more. The man, looking totally horrified at being discovered, made a desperate attempt to cover himself up with the sheets. The girl however, holding up a long slender hand to shield her eyes from the sudden light, merely sighed and barked irritably

"You'll have to come back later, can't you see were a little bus-"

She stopped as she suddenly recognised the figure standing at the end of the bed. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?!" she said with disbelief, her face positively lighting up with delight.

"Madeline." Jack purred, tilting his hat slightly.

"Jack! It's so good to see you!" screamed Madeline; she spread her arms indicating the Jack should make himself comfortable. Jack lent back against the wall. "So Jack Sparrow" she asked, carelessly pushing away the man so desperately trying to turn her attention back to him, "to what may I owe the honour of this little visit?" she grinned "In other words – what do you want this time?" Jack flourished his hands unnecessarily before finally gesturing towards her.

"You."

"Me, Mr Sparrow" she asked seductively, suddenly extremely interested "Whatever for?" Jack straightened his hat a matter-of-factly.

"There's a boy, he came on a little..." he searched around for the right word "excursion," he settled on, "a while ago." He lowered his head so it was level with hers "I need him back aboard and I _know_ you're the only one for the job."

"Oh..." said Madeline flatly, looking unimpressed "Well, as you can see" she lifted a leg over the man in the bed straddling him "I'm _very _busy." She shot Jack an icy look "You know how I work Jack" she narrowed her eyes "What's in it for me?"

Jack looked down fondly at the girl glaring defiantly up at him. Her tanned skin and long dark hair shone with radiance. Her modesty was concealed only by a white linen shirt, which swamped her slender body. His eyes met hers. Madeline swung her leg from over the man in the bed much to his disappointment. However, after a quick look from Jack, he decided it was probably a good time to leave; he made a grab for his clothes before hurrying out. Jack watched him go before he turned his attention back to Madeline. He slid down behind her.

"What's in it for you?" mused Jack quietly. He paused before speaking again. "Gold..." he murmured temptingly, Madeline could see his deep dark eyes deep dark eyes gazing into hers in t full length mirror hanging on the wardrobe at the end of the bed. "Silver..." Jack continued softly, uncurling his snakelike fingers on her waist, they were cold against Madeline's bare skin. She looked down. "Treasure..." Jack hands were now beneath the shirts folds "and a hat" his hands working their way upwards "a very..." Jack continued his hands travelling down now, "very..." Madeline gave a sharp intake of breath "big one." Jack finished in a whisper, his lips very close to Madeline's ear. Madeline quivered and relaxed against his body.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Madeline awoke the next morning to find Jack sitting on the end of the bed, fully dressed with the exception of his hat, which was propped up against the wardrobe. He was busy buckling up his belt and didn't appear to have noticed she was awake.

"Jack Sparrow!" she said in mock horror "I hope you weren't contemplating slinking off."

"Course not" replied Jack immediately, not even flinching. He reached for his hat a dropped in unceremoniously on his head. He paused momentarily however to glance in the mirror and tilt it slightly to the left, satisfied he turned back to Madeline, she had propped herself up by her elbow.

"Good." She said

"Oh?"

"The boy here before, he didn't pay" she said grimly "You owe me Sparrow." Grinning widely again, Jack reached out and stroked her arm with one of his long fingers.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

Ok I admit, I haven't got the next chapter typed up – although it is rough drafted, what I want to know is if you think this story's worth continuing, let me know what you think by feeding back, safe in the knowledge that it'll make me _very _happy.

**Xeno's Paradox**


End file.
